Makurosu ni kawatte: In the name of Macross
by Xenite Trekker
Summary: Updated: The arrival of the SDF-1 threatens to affect the future ascension of Crystal Tokyo. Can the future be saved? And how do the mysterious new Galilean Senshi enter into the equation?
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

-From the Diary of Usagi Tsukino-Chiba

June 30, 2009

Today I turn 31, I celebrate from our home (such as it is) with my darling Mamo-chan. When we came to Macross Island for Shingo's wedding, we did not think that we would end up as permanent residents. I must admit, even though Shingo was a brat as a child, he has grown to become a handsome young man. Anyway, how did this all start?, Well it happened 10 years ago over a week before my 21st birthday. Ami-chan described it as a "strange flash of light and an explosion followed by irregularities in the gravitational field" whatever that means. I guess it had something to do with that UFO that crashed on that island.

Prior to this event, I had been secure in the knowledge of the rise of Crystal Tokyo and our ascension as King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity, but since that fateful day and the events that followed, I'm not so certain. The UFO even caught Setsuna off-guard. A lot has happened in the 10 years following. Everything seemed simpler when we were Senshi. We had all remained in Tokyo through most of it. Mamo-chan and I got married shortly after he completed his Master's in Engineering. He had gotten a job at the newly built Robotech Research Center. When civilians started to emigrate to Macross Island, both Ami-chan, and Mako-chan moved there to pursue new opportunities; Ami-chan as an ER doctor at Macross General Hospital, and Mako-chan  
>opened up her own restaurant.<p>

Minako-chan became an actress, The last picture I saw her in starred the famous actress Jan Morris. Minako said Jan reminds her of Beryl ha ha. Rei-chan of course took over Hikawa temple after her grandfather passed on, and married Yuuchiro. And of course my bratty brother (of all people) became a Veritech Pilot in the Robotech Defense Forces. I kept in touch with him while he was away. When he wrote though, he really couldn't say much because much of what he done was classified. Having to keep my identity secret from him, I can understand that.

I wasn't the only one he kept in touch with, Mika, his childhood sweetheart, stayed in touch with him since they went to grade school together. In fact those two eventually got together and was married on  
>Valentine's Day. All of us (those of us who weren't already there, came to the island with the intention of staying there until after the scheduled launching of the SDF-1 (as the rebuilt UFO was called) on March 1st.<p>

However, Fate took a turn for us (and boy, what a turn that was). Two days before the scheduled launching, The aliens attacked the island. Fortunately (In more ways than one) we were evacuated to the shelters. While we were waiting it out, They huge spaceship attempted to take off twice. The first time It only got off the ground a few hundred feet then crashed back to the ground. Ami-chan had her computer scanning what was going on outside, she had said that the anti-grav generators had failed. Mamo-chan was with me, but at the time I was more worried about Shingo. He and his fellow pilots (Including the well-known ace, Roy Fokker, whom we had seen at the airshow earlier) were doing for the people on Macross Island, what we had done some 15 years ago when we faced up against Galaxia (has it been that long?)

On the second attempt, the SDF-1 used its booster rockets and blasted its way into space. I had went outside the shelter, and I saw the Valkyries flying up to meet the ship. I prayed that my brother's plane was among them. Suddenly, Rei-chan cried out. She saw in her mind what would happen next. I informed the Shelter Officer, who then promptly resealed the entrance. We had been tempted to call upon our own powers, but we could not because there were too many others present. Even Luna advised against it.

After a few minutes, What Rei had seen was now happening. We were floating as if we were in space. Ami confirmed that in fact, we were. What she told me next caught me by total shock. The ship and the island was teleported to Pluto's orbit (The planet!). We were very fortunate to be in the shelters, but it wasn't long the military personnel start recovering the shelter modules. I was relieved when I saw Shingo assisting with the recovery operations.

Over the next few months the city was reconstructed inside the ship. Mamo-chan volunteered for RDF duty and was assigned as Assistant Chief Engineer. We've had some bumps (Including the ship performing a little "henshin" of its own. Can we say "Macross Power, Make UP!" he he.) but so far life seems to be slowly returning to normal, although I must say, I'll be so happy once we get back home.

I guess it's just something to do to pass the time, but I'm working in Mako-chan's restaurant. She re-opened about a week after she found out that the White Dragon restaurant had reopened. I've heard that there are plans for a TV station onboard, but that's probably a few months off.

Well, diary, I'd better finish this entry or I'll be late for my birthday party

-Usagi

Disclaimer:  
>I do not own "Sailor Moon" or "Robotech", Toei &amp; Harmony Gold do<br>respectively.

Timeframe:  
>Post-Sailor Stars<br>after Robotech episode #6 "Blitzkrieg"

Xenite Trekker

-Author's note-

I originally wrote this in 2002 on the alt fan sailor-moon newsgroup and thought I'd post this with plans to expand

please let me know what you think :-)


	2. Chapter 1 The Birthday Party

Chapter 1 : The Birthday Party.

That night at the White Dragon restaurant inside Macross City, Six women gathered together to celebrate a personal milestone, all friends since their junior-high years through their own adventures. Today Usagi Tsukino-Chiba was celebrating her thirty-first birthday as unintended residents. (all of course except for Dr. Ami Mizuno and Miss Makoto Kino who had intentionally moved to Macross Island from Tokyo a few years earlier).

They were met in the reception area of the restaurant by a much younger lady almost 16-year-old hostess..

"Welcome to our family restaurant, party of six?"

Usagi responded. "Yes. I believe you have a table for us already..Tsukino party?"

The young woman excitedly replied in kind "Tsukino, right this way..by the way my name is Lynn Minmei, I'm your hostess for this evening"

Minako spoke up next, "You're from Japan too, aren't you, Yokohama by the accent.?"

"Yes ma'am.." Minmei's voice trailed off then her eyes widened as she realized who she was speaking to

"Minako Aino!"

Minako replied "I see I am recognized even this far out in space"

"I saw the last picture you were in with Jan Morris. What is she like in person?"

Seeing how starry-eyed young Minmei was when she mentioned Jan's name, Minako just stated simply "I don't really know on a personal level"

"Oh, ok..any I'll get the menus so that you can order"

As soon as Minmei as out of earshot Minako said to the others "She just had to mention Chibi-Metallia didn't she!"

Ami chimed in "We don't have to let some prima donna spoil a happy moment for us, where ever she is she's in the same boat or should I say ship we're in."

Rei added "Besides, I'm more upset at those damned giant aliens that caused us to be stuck on this ship in the first place. "..Rei cracked a smile .. "as far as ' chibi-Metallia' goes though I have a feeling that she'll get her comeuppance..in the form of our hostess he he he"

At that statement Usagi took a napkin and drew a quick sketch on it recalling the battle at D-point but drawing Jan Morris as Metallia and Minmei as Princess Serenity holding a microphone instead of the Moon Stick with the Ginzuishou. She showed the sketch to the women present and all laughed.

Rei stared intently at the "Minmei-Serenity" sketch. The others at the table realized that Rei was having one of her visions. In her vision the icy background of D-point had faded out into a black starry background and the princess dress that Usagi had drawn her in had changed into a knee-length party dress that was white with a green blouse and yellow flared short sleeves and green polka dots on the skirt portion...Rei smiled at the vision.

The others at the table asked: "Rei?, What is it?"

Rei said "Like the Three Lights years earlier, her strength will be in her music, I am sure of this."

"This is her time to be a star."


	3. Chapter 2 The Toast

**Authors notes: **

Special thanks of course to Naoko Takeuchi for creating the world of _**Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon**_.

To Shoji Kawamori, creator of _**Super Dimension Fortress Macross**_; Studio Nue, the joint creators of the anime _**Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross**_; and to Shinji Aramaki and Hideki Kakinuma creators of the anime _**Genesis Climber Mospeada**_. Without these three anime, the saga known as _**Robotech**_ would not have been possible. Finally thanks to the late Carl Macek who was able to bring _**Robotech**_ to television given what was possible in the 1980's (IMHO Andy Heyward could've taken some lessons from him)

Chapter 2 The Toast

The rest of the night was uneventful for the most part as the ladies talked through dinner until it was time to offer the birthday toast. Naru was there to offer the toast with a smile.

"Here's to my best friend since childhood on her birthday: and to five of the luckiest women I know!"

Makoto asked "With everything that has gone on since the SDF-1 first arrived how would you consider us lucky?"

Naru lowered her voice so that only those at the table could hear. "You are the among the only women that I know that have to wear makeup to actually "look" your age."

Usagi piped in "Well we do have you to thank for helping us in that Naru, after all, there is only one Disguise Pen and it is how you discovered that we were the Sailor Senshi."

* * *

><p>(Tokyo, 2002 outside the OSA-P Jewelry Store)<p>

Usagi passes by thinking 'OSA-P, where I first met you, Mamo-chan, how appropriate then that this would be the place to look for our rings for our upcoming wedding' . Usagi walked in and saw Naru dusting one of the counters..

"Hi Usagi, I thought Mamoru was going to be coming here with you to look at wedding rings."

"He is going to meet me here." Usagi replied, "He's helping Motoki at the Crown. Can you believe that after all these years as a video arcade, he is converting it to a karaoke bar?"

"Anyway," Usagi continued, "I came to ask you a very special favor. Naru, I would like to ask you to be the Maid of Honor at my wedding."

Naru smiled, "We have been friends a long time, Usagi, I'd be honored." The two laughed and discussed plans until the subject of the makeup came up. Naru stated "Of course I would be willing to help you with your makeup to help you look your age."

This perplexed Usagi. "What do you mean Naru?"

"I mean don't take this the wrong way Usagi, but you look a little too young. You're 24 and you still look like you did in when we were in Ms. Haruna's class ten years ago. It's almost as if you're Sailor Moon pretending to be a grown woman..." Naru's voice trailed off. 'Sailor Moon?..' she thought to herself?.. Naru looked at Usagi and closed her eyes. Usagi was wearing the same odango hairstyle that she had worn in 1992. When Naru closed her eyes, she briefly pictured Usagi wearing a tiara and red jewels on the odangos. Naru opened her eyes and gasped.

Usagi asked "What is it Naru.?"

Naru replied? "Remember when I first told you about Sailor V to take your mind off an English exam you bombed?".

Usagi said. "Yeah and we came here and your mom had a discount sale going on. I remember she showed us a diamond that was marked down to 30,000 yen from 500,000 yen and that caused a riot."

"What happened after you left that day?"

Usagi replied "Well of course that was the day I met Mamoru. I was still so upset about my test that I had crumpled it up and threw it away but the test had hit him in the head. Needless to say we did not hit it off well that first time."

"You must be good at hitting him in the head with bad tests because I remember a time when I saw you do that myself a few months later after the sunspot incident."

"Anyway, after that I took the test home to my mom, who was none to happy about the test and locked me out of the house. After sitting outside of the house for a little while, she finally let me back in. I did not sleep well that night so I had ended up sleeping in class the next morning when I heard people including you start talking about Sailor Moon."

Naru thought for a moment and said "Usagi, I've known you for a long time and I almost believe you. Almost..Understand. I'm not upset. After that night I noticed that for a while you started wearing a golden round brooch that had a round crescent moon in the center with the points pointed up with a red stone at the top, a blue stone at the bottom, a green stone on the left and a yellow stone on the right. I have never seen a brooch like that."

"Here's what I think happened..after you left, the customers started passing out. I started getting worried and asked my mom what was going on. Only it wasn't my mom but some beast disguised as my mom who had used jewelry to drain energy for some evil purpose. It grabbed me and I yelled for help. Then you came."

"Me?"

"Yes, Usagi. Although your style at the time was shall I say less than stellar, you did get the job done with your tiara and with the help of your tuxedo-clad friend."

"Naru, no offense but I think you may need to get your head examined."

"Maybe, but I remember something else too."..Naru wrote on a piece of paper and passed it to Usagi. "I remembered those exact words you spoke to the creature..read that."

Usagi read the paper to herself at first then placed the paper down and recited as she has said many times before only this time not in fuku form.." ' For love and justice, I am the Pretty Sailor Suited Soldier, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you! '"

Usagi finally said apologetically "I'm busted, aren't I."

Naru smiled back with tears in her eyes "Don't worry about it Usagi, I told you earlier that I would be honored to be your maid of honor because you have been my friend for a long time. Knowing the truth of it all, that you have actually been responsible for saving my life several times as well, it only makes the honor that much greater. What kind of friend would that make me to betray that.?"

Usagi thought for a while, "As a friend you deserve the whole story, so after we pick our rings, how about coming with me to the Hikawa Shrine and we'll discuss this some more."

"Usako!"

"Mamo-chan!"

Usagi and Mamoru spent the rest of the time at the OSA-P while Naru was showing them some of the newest rings available..the local radio set on FM 10 which was just finishing up its afternoon news broadcast.

"...and in Aviation News today, the 2002 World Amateur Flying Competition came to a conclusion, and for the second year in a row in the youth division, twelve-year old pilot Rick Hunter of the United States has won the championship, beating out competitors from over 30 separate locations!"


	4. Chapter 3 Senshi in the Boobytrap!

**Chapter 3 Senshi in the Boobytrap!**

**Authors Note: **Some of the dialogue in this fanfic is directly quoted from **_Robotech_**. Just so you are aware..especially the flashback intro part in italics..

(Present time, the White Dragon)

"...anyway that's when I really got an crash-course about the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity, Crystal Tokyo, and the whole nine-yards, thanks to the five of you, Luna & Artemis. Luna even gave me a communicator of my own."

Ami said, "As I recall, Artemis was opposed to us telling all and wanted to do a memory wipe on poor Naru but Luna thought she would prove and has proven a valuable ally to the rest of us as far being a trouble-spotter."

Minako responded with a toast of her own. "Here's to Naru Osaka, 'Sailor Scout' for the Sailor Senshi!"

"Cheers!" responded the rest of the ladies.

There was a brief silence then Naru spoke again, "But haven't the Senshi been effectively out of commission since being catapulted to the edge of the solar system several months ago? No one here has even heard of a youma, a cardian or phage, and mention droid to someone and the names that come to most people's minds are R2-D2 and C-3PO."

"Naru," Usagi said, "It's true that for now that our fates are in the hands of other defenders for now...including Shingo... but we still have our abilities to assist where we can. In the mean time lets just do the best that we can for the people as the Senshi of Macross until we get home."

Usagi then start taking a few notes of what just said in a little diary that she pulled out. Rei notices..

"Keeping a log of our adventures?"

"Yeah, I thought all our adventures here would be interesting stories to pass on to Chibi-Usa when by the time she is actually born in Crystal Tokyo"

"May I see what you've written so far?" Ami asked.

"Sure." replied Usagi, as she tossed the diary-logbook to Ami who was surprised as what she read.."English?..That's a departure for you as far as your writing isn't it. But then again, with Macross City being a relatively international city..."

"...I know it took me a lot longer than the rest of you to eventually become fluent enough to speak and writing helps too."

"Anyway," Ami continued, "I think we can help build on what was written or at least some of the highlights..

..All through our battles with the Dark Kingdom, the Makaiju, the Black Moon Clan, the Death Busters, the Dead Moon Circus and Shadow Galactica .. the busiest two years of our lives I might add.. as well as the many wars that were occurring during the latter half of the 1990's which fortunately because of our countries own laws, Japan did not take part in, one tiny uninhabited island stood as a silent witness to it all."

"Then, in 1999 everything changed with the arrival of the space battleship. The eyes of the world seemed to change to focus on the 1200-meter long derelict …

* * *

><p><em>..In the year 1999 high above Macross Island in the South Pacific, a phenomenal event occurred in the skies which altered the course of human history. A gigantic alien spaceship broke through the very fabric of hyperspace on a collision course with the Earth. During it's uncontrolled fall from the sky, the plummeting space fortress produced shockwaves of incredible force.<em>

_The craft measured nearly three-quarters of a mile in length. There was no sign of the alien crew. The armored hull had taken the brunt of the damage, leaving much of the sophisticated techno-systems intact. What remained of the giant battle-fortress gave evidence of a civilization that was light-years ahead of Earth's most advanced thinking._

_Global war ravaged the Earth at that time, but even this devastation paled by comparison to the threat of invasion from outer space. A cease-fire was ordered and world leaders banded together to form a United Earth Government._

_Under the new government, the world's most brilliant minds formed a research to study and restore the alien space fortress. Deciphering parts of documents found on board, they labored to unravel the secrets of an incredibly complex technology called Robotech. _

_Convinced that the scientists had solved this complex riddle, world leaders ordered a celebration. For ten years the total resources of an entire planet have been focused on the restoration of the space fortress. A great city had grown up around the Robotech Project and today on the eve of the ship's maiden flight, every citizen, man, woman, and child, was gathering to celebrate their achievement and to witness the launching of their planet's new defender_

"Programs, get your programs", the air show hawker was saying.

Mamoru bought one from the hawker. "Mamo-chan," asked Usagi, "May I take a look?"

They looked at the schedule of events and noticed that the Veritech Demonstration Team was to be performing shortly. Both Usagi and newlywed Mika Kayama-Tsukino was excited when they saw among the roster of the pilots

PLANE#2 .. 1LT SHINGO "SNEAKERS" TSUKINO

"Wow!" they exclaimed as they went to find a place to watch the event.. They saw limos bring several VIPs who were scheduled to make speeches later on..

Rei scoffed "I despise politicians..they cause as much trouble as youma sometimes..grrr."

The group saw the planes to take off..Usagi noticed her brother had small gold crescent moons painted on the stabilator of his VF-1 Veritech

As the demonstration team took off, the MC starting welcoming the audience to the airshow..one blond-haired pilot, roughly in his thirties was coming to the stage. Makoto commented; "He looks like my old senior"..The other women just groaned as the MC was about to introduce him.

"And now we present a display of aerial acrobatics featuring the amazing advances we have made through Robotechnology. Lieutenant Commander Roy Fokker, leader of the Veritech Fighter Squadron, will describe the action for us."

"Today, you'll see how we've applied human know-how to a complex alien technology. Keep your eyes on planes two and four. Flying at speeds of 800 miles per hour, only 50 feet above the ground, they will pass within just a few yards of one another. Robotechnology makes such precision possible."

Ami, ever the observant one with her trusty supercomputer was scanning the Veritechs in flight and was amazed by what she saw and she told what she was able to observe.:"The engines on these jets appear more advanced than anything ever built before. They seem to be reactor-based in design. I suspect they may be capable of flight in..." Before Ami could finish that thought an alert started flashing on her computer that drew her attention away from they fighter jets..

The gang as well as the rest of the crowd saw what cause Ami's proximity alert. A red and white fan-jet that had flew into the middle of the formation.

Usagi asked, "That wasn't in the program was it?".

Minako replied, "I don't think so, in fact I think that cute pilot on the stage is ticked at him right now."

And Minako was right.

"Oh no, Rick!, Is that you, Rick Hunter?"

A voice was heard in reply from the plane.

"Roy!, It's good to hear your voice, old buddy, I understand you're a Lieutenant Commander now!"

"Are you crazy? Get that junk-heap out of here!"

The crowd, including Usagi and company laughed at the comedic turn of events as the professional military pilot totally lost his cool with the amateur stunt pilot; unaware that his conversation was being overheard by the audience.

"Hunter! When I get my hands on you I'm gonna..." Fokker did not finish that statement because the bottom half of the microphone stand came loose but he quickly grabbed it and realized that he had an open mic and motioned for the sound-man to switch to radio transmitter only.

Meanwhile back in the audience, Usagi asked Ami, "What does your computer say about this hotshot Hunter?"

Ami tapped a few buttons which brought up picture of a young man with wind-blown dark hair. "According to this , he is an eight-time stunt flying champion. So apparently although he comes across as arrogant he does know what he's doing."

The little fan-jet buzzed the crowd. Minako said. "I hope your right Ami, because he's flying toward the other five planes!".

Usagi suddenly remembered her brother and looked back towards the original formation. "WHAT!"

They all watched as the little red plane flew into the middle of the larger fighter jets. Without missing a beat, all six aircraft executed a perfect bomb-burst maneuver in which all the jets flew in different directions away from one another. The crowd applauded at the success of the maneuver.

The planes had concluded their demonstration and Fokker had left to confront the pilot of the red fan jet which had landed first. The Veritechs landed soon afterwards.

Mika spoke up after the planes had landed. "Let's go see Shingo! I want to ask him about that maneuver that he flew!"

Mamoru agreed saying "Okay, but the place that pilots are at is in a restricted area. Usagi and I have clearance because I'm an engineer at the RRC back home, and Mika has limited clearance because of her husband. We'll meet back here with the rest of you before Captain Gloval's speech."

After they left Minako said, "Well it has been great seeing everyone again these past few weeks, but after the launching and the dinner party this evening at Mako-chan's restaurant we all leave in separate directions. I'm bound for the U.S. for a casting call, Ami and Mako are remaining behind, and everyone else is returning to Tokyo on the morning flight, right Rei?"

Rei did not respond, instead she was staring up at the SDF-1 and said simply in a whisper.."We're not going back, none of us. We are going on a long voyage but not to Tokyo."

Yuuchiro said. "Rei has been having these crazy visions since we got our tickets to Macross Island, even so far as insisting buying a one-way ticket rather than a round-trip ticket."

Ami said, "Yuuchiro, as long as we have known Rei, we have learned to trust her visions. Tell us what did you see, Rei?"

"War." responded Rei. "War amongst the stars."

Yuuchiro smiled and said "If you're wrong I'll get you a return ticket"

* * *

><p>In the meantime on the tarmac where the demonstration Veritechs were parked, Mika ran up to where Shingo had just gotten out of his plane. "Shingo! Way to go up there!" she yelled as she ran to him and embraced him.<p>

Usagi and Mamoru observed the younger newlyweds. "Were we like that after we married, Mamo-chan?", she asked.

"We still are, Usako." he responded with a quick kiss.

"Hello, Dr. Chiba." A voice called out.

Usagi and Mamoru looked to where the voice was coming from. He was a tall man who spoke in English with a German accent. Mamoru recognized him immediately. "Pleased to meet you again Dr. Lang."

"And this must be your lovely wife you told me about." .

"Of course. Usagi, this is Dr. Emil Lang, premier expert in the new field of Robotechnology and the Chief Engineer of this new ship."

Dr. Lang shook her hand and said, "A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Chiba. Your husband has told me a great deal about you."

"All good, I hope"

"You know, we could always use another good engineer onboard, If you'd accept. After all, today's launch is only a shakedown cruise so there is plenty of time in case you do change your mind."

Mamoru responded, "I'm more of family man, Dr. Lang but I do appreciate the offer, after all."

Usagi interrupted. "Just out of curiosity, why my Mamo-chan?"

Dr. Lang replied. "Dr. Chiba is one of the most brilliant engineers I've had the pleasure of working with especially in the completion of research of certain events that happened prior to the SDF-1's arrival. Namely from the 'Sunspot Incident of 1992' to the 'Destruction of Galaxy TV in 1994'..Events which are classified 'Top Secret' by the world government."

Usagi queried. "But if those events are 'top secret' as you say, than why do you even mention such things to me, a mere engineer's wife?"

Dr. Lang answered. "You of all people know the answer to that being the woman a the center of those events, Usagi Tsukino-Chiba , or should I address as Your Highness, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

Usagi blushed. Mamoru explained. "Several months ago the Space Corps started scouting out locations for our permanent moon base and one of the expeditions discovered the remains of the Silver Millennium. I helped the scientists fill in the gaps by explaining what I knew and convinced the world government that this should not become public knowledge. Fortunately more people are concerned about the secrets of Robotechnology than about the secrets of a lost moon kingdom and it does not look like the two are remotely related. Moon Base Luna was built over the ruins so that if any satellites pass over to take pictures, they would just get pictures of the base. Of course Luna herself was flattered to learn that a human-made Moon base would be named after a moon cat" Mamoru laughed

Usagi understood and said "We should be getting back to the others."

* * *

><p>When they got back to the others, the last of the big-wig politicians was on the stage starting his speech. Rei just noted "Typical politician always full of hot air. I'll bet that man in uniform next to him is Captain Gloval."<p>

Makoto, looking at the program of events said "According to the program, Captain Henry Gloval, Commanding Officer is scheduled to be the next speaker."

Usagi suddenly asked, "But if he's supposed to be speaking next, why is he leaving the stage?"

"What!" They all looked at the stage just in time to notice the captain leaving with a military aide all of a sudden moments before he was supposed to make a speech.

The next thing they noticed was a rumbling noise coming from the bow section of completed spacecraft several hundred feet overhead. The long section had separated in two and sparks of energy started moving back and forth between them.

"Guys," Minako said observing the now separated bow section of the ship, "I'm not a math genius like Ami, but I'm thinking this is going to be like my Crescent Beam only ten thousand times greater"

Realizing the implications of Minako's statement, Usagi shouted "EVERYONE DROP!"

The sparks of energy did form into a gigantic energy beam that blasted though the mountain surrounding the island and straight into the sky.

Usagi, Makoto and Rei all look as Minako.

Minako says "Don't look at me, I didn't do it this time!"

Ami, studying the data on her computer comes to her defense. "She's right, and ten thousand times is a gross under-estimate. In addition I tracked that energy beam to two incoming spacecraft in lunar orbit approximately 200,000 miles out. The spacecrafts were completely destroyed by the beam! If war was what you saw in your vision, Rei, then I think this ship somehow just fired the opening shot."

As if to confirm everyone's fears the air raid sirens started going off with a voice announcing: "Enemy forces approaching in sector four-one-two." Another announcement followed: "Ladies and gentlemen, due to the immediate threat, we ask that you co-operate with authorities and proceed to the designated shelter in an orderly fashion, repeating.."

As they headed for the shelters, the group was joined by two cats who also heard the sirens..one black and one white: both with gold crescent moons on their foreheads.

Usagi asked Luna "Have you been seeing what is going on?"

"Yes I have. Part of the reason Ami has been seeing the information on her computer is that we have other senshi on the inside that are sending the info so that we can help in protecting the rest of the civilians in whatever small ways we can."

Mamoru asked, "But Luna, a few of the military already know the identities of all ten of us within our solar system , the six of us that are here and the Outers in Tokyo. As well as Sailor Chibi-Moon and the Sailor Starlights"

Makoto asked "Do they know of the Galilean Senshi?"

All eyes turned to Makoto at that point "Galilean Senshi?"

Before that question could be answered Ami spoke to group. "Just received telemetry indicating that space cruiser ARMD 2 has been destroyed and ARMD 10 has been heavily damaged. And there is a signature on the transmission..it reads Sailor Callisto."

Usagi said to herself, "Shingo.."

* * *

><p>On the airfield as soon as the siren went off the demonstration planes were rushed into combat-readiness. Shingo was already strapped back in the cockpit on standby. Shingo said to himself; "Did not think I would be back in the cockpit so soon.". Looking at the picture of Sailor Moon he had in his cockpit, he said. "Sailor Moon..Usagi..(yes I figured it out)..you saved the world many times when I was a kid. Now it's time for me to return the favor."<p>

About that time the radio came alive with a female voice. "All forces move out! We are under attack by alien invaders in sector four-one-two. This is not a drill! Repeat. This is not a drill! All forces proceed at once in battle formation!" As Shingo throttled to maximum he said to himself "Well as my sister would say..'In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

* * *

><p>Back in the shelter, the women,the cats, Yuuichiro and Mamoru were monitoring the situation on Ami's computer. Ami was also monitoring the air traffic. "The fighters that we observed this morning appear to be fighting tri-engined one-man spacecraft. "<p>

Ami then heard the radio chatter:

"This is SDF-1 Control calling VF-102. You there on the exhibition grounds, we're on combat alert, why haven't you taken off"

"You don't mean me, do you? Hey! Huh? What?"

"Don't waste any more time! Take off immediately and join the fighter squadron!"

"What do you mean take off, the runway's demolished!"

"Runway 2 is clear! You are fully armed and your jets are overheating so prepare for immediate takeoff!"

"Well ok if you insist."

"This is odd," Ami said finally, "That 2 seat trainer that we saw on display was just ordered into the air and it sounded like the pilot was that same hot-shot that flew in the middle of the airshow."

"Sounds like the controller is related to you, Usagi."

"Very funny, Rei! I'm more worried about Shingo out there!"

"Working on it." Ami said.

Radio chatter.

"Who are these guys, Sneakers?"

"You heard the old man, zone 428!"

"Did you see that, Sneakers, that enemy bogey just shot that trainer."

"I see him and I've locked him. Senshi 1, Fox 2!"

Minako said, "Sounds like Shingo is doing well out there, which is more than I can say for that trainer pilot, was he destroyed."

Ami said "I don't think so, It seems like he was sent spinning out of control". And she switched backed to the chatter between the SDF-1 and VF-102:

"This is SDF-1 Control calling VF-102. Pull out. You're diving right at us!"

"Tell me something I don't know I can't pull out! All the controls have lost their power!"

"Have you tried switching to configuration 'B'?"

"'B'? What's that mean?"

"You don't know? Impossible! Alright, listen. Pull down the control marked 'B' on the left side on your console."

"Ok, I found it."

Ami watched as the outline of the veritech trainer on her computer slowed down its spin and it engines bent forward. The plane had crashed into several buildings and by the time it came out of the buildings it had transformed into a bipedal robot form complete with two arms and a head. Ami had replayed the image to be sure of what she saw..she said "A henshin?"

The others saw what Ami's computer had recorded. Everyone was speechless until Minako finally spoke up.

"Well to coin a phrase...Robotech Power, Make Up!"

**Author's Note:** I understand that was a longer chapter this time. I had a few ideas to introduce including my take of a fan senshi team although not entirely OC since their alter-egos (note I did not say _civilian_ alter-egos) are established characters in the **Robotech** universe. In fact if you have read this, you may have figured out who 'Sailor Callisto' is.


	5. Chapter 4 Countdown to a Spacefold?

**Chapter 4 Countdown to a Spacefold? A Long Trip for Usagi!**

Usagi and friends were still in the shelter observing the events on Ami's computer when a message came in.

Ami said "Apparently Sailor Callisto is passing more information to us..she says that a few moments ago the ship had detected 24 UFOs landing just off shore. The aircraft carrier Prometheus has sent out helicopters to investigate."

Minako said "I'm curious to know more about Sailor Callisto." Makoto just smiled. Minako said "You know something, don't you Mako-chan?"

Before Makoto could respond, Ami said, "Received a follow-up message..The helis have been shot down!"

Rei stood up with fire in her eyes "Alien Invaders! That's it!...MARS CRYSTAL POWER..."

"NO REI!", the other women shouted. "We do not know the enemy's capabilities." Ami said.

"But, we're Senshi, we can't just sit here!" said Rei.

Minako said. "You saw that ships main weapon fire, if we would have had any attack that powerful at D-point, we would have destroyed Beryl, her palace, and the DD Girls in one shot from the initial point of teleport."

Usagi added softly, "But we would have killed Mamo-chan in the process as well."

Rei shot back. "Now , wait a minute, there is no way that weapon is any more powerful than the Silver Crystal!"

"Do you really want to bet our lives on that? Our futures?"

Rei backed down and said "No."

Minako said "'They also serve who stand and wait'"

Artemis was shocked. "I'm amazed, after all these years, she's finally got one right."

Ami got another message and her face turned white "They can't be doing this under these conditions! The SDF-1 has been ordered to launch into combat status. That ship is not combat-ready! Sailor Callisto is going to patch us in to the bridge audio to keep us up to date on the launch." She hands them all remote headsets.."This way the shelter officers will think we're only listening to music."

They were listening intently to the voices on the other end especially Makoto.

The first voice heard from the bridge said "Gravity control systems one through forty-eight are green-light, please confirm over."

Makoto said to herself simply "Europa."

The next female voice that was heard said "Block GH-24 prepare to move out."

Again to herself Makoto said "Io."

Minako said "It sounds like the bridge personnel are communicating with other parts of the ship.".

But the next voices they heard appeared to be directly to other bridge crew.

Another female voice said "Priority One transmission from headquarters, Captain Gloval, Armor 1 reports completion of recovery procedures and is departing now to join Armor 10 at rendezvous Charlie."

The Russian-accented voice of the Captain replied, "Hmm, Thank you, Vanessa. Claudia, check the reflex furnace and see if we've recovered full power.".

"Ready condition on furnace power, sir." replied the fourth female voice that the captain identified as Claudia.

Makoto said to herself. "Callisto and Ganymede. So, it would appear that all the Galilean Senshi are present and accounted for."

Usagi said, "What are you mumbling about Mako-chan?"

"Shh, I'll explain later."

Meanwhile the captain had ordered anti-gravity to full thrust and Claudia's voice was back on. "Reflex furnace now activated at full thrust and induction control board countdown is under way...10..

...9

…8

...7

...6

...5

...4

...3

...2

...1

The captain then ordered "Full power! Activate the anti-gravity control system!"

The women watched the outline of the ship on the computer take off smoothly, seemingly by the numbers at first as the fifth female voice seem to bear out "The gyroscope is level, sir."

Minako said, "That sounds like the same person that ordered the veritech trainer in the air."

On the monitor screen, the bow started glowing red, Ami said, "I was afraid of this, the anti-gravity propulsion units are breaking away from the ship!" They watched as the ship fell from the sky to the ground below.

Usagi asked "Is the ship permanently damaged?"

Ami replied. "I don't think so, right now the captain is assessing the damage suffered by impact..that is a tough little ship."

"Little?" asked the others.

Ami responded. "Yes. Look at this. " Ami punched a few keys on her computer to where it showed the alien ship in lunar orbit. "The ships in the alien fleet not counting the smallest scout ships range in size from 2300 meters to this largest ship which is over 4 kilometers long. The other mystery is why the military would find it necessary to build transforming aircraft?"

Their discussion was interrupted by commotion near the entrance of the shelter followed by Naru's late arrival. "What was the delay, Naru?", asked Usagi

"Just a young teenage girl bolting back to the city, something about leaving behind a diary. Honestly what was that girl thinking?"

Usagi said, "More worried about a diary, at a time like this?".

To which Rei said laughing, "I wouldn't talk if I we're you Usagi, after all I remember times during our meetings at the shrine when we'd be discussing something important and you'd have your nose stuck in a manga."

Ami's computer beeped again. "Oh no! The alien ships are firing on the city!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the skies near Macross Island, the Veritech squadrons were on standby when they received the message: "This is SDF-1, we are under attack and need immediate support, assume Guardian configuration."<p>

Captain Kramer, the second in command of the fighter wing responded, "Roger, SDF-1, coming in. All Veritechs switch to Guardian mode. Lt. Tsukino, take your team to sector one-niner"

"Roger." .. Shingo then relayed to teammates "OK, let's go Hawkes, Moore"

"Roger" Shingo's team was among the first to engage the enemy mecha.

"Shingo, you see that, they run like headless ostriches."

"I see them Terri, Tracy behind you!"

"I see the missiles in my radar" Lt. Tracy Moore pulled a loop and evaded the missiles..

"That was too close, thanks Sneakers!"

Another face came on Shingo's cockpit viewer. "Lt. Tsukino, this Lt. Romano from Domino Team, I just saw an amazing rescue."

"Ok, but make it quick, Rino. We've got bogeys all around us"

"Anyway, that trainer had rescued a civilian and although the pilot's veritech got his arm shot off he went into a dive, opened the cockpit and pulled..Corazzo watch your flank..pulled the civilian inside! Not bad huh?"

"Understood Rino."

"Tell you more on the Prometheus!, Romano out."

* * *

><p>Inside the shelter the big doors have sealed and internal power generators were started. The sounds of battle were being heard from outside. Naru, being ever inquisitive asked the shelter officer, "How long are we going to be in here?"<p>

The shelter officer responded "These shelters were built to withstand any type of prolonged invasion or attack. It even has an independent life-support system in case of total catastrophe."

"We're supposed to be flying back to Tokyo in the morning!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but until the 'all-clear' is sounded the airport is closed. So please remain in the shelter"

Dejected, Naru returns to where the other five ladies, Mamoru and Yuuchiro, and the cats are sitting. Naru tells the others, "They've sealed the shelter entrance."

Ami, monitoring her computer said "I wouldn't worry, It sounds like the ship is going to launch with its backup engines."

Minako remarked "I hope that their stand-by boosters work."

"Minako-chan, they were built on Earth, So it should be ok." Ami's computer beeped. Ami said "That's odd, Mako-chan, I just got a message on my computer directed to you; it says ' Sailor Jupiter: For the Earth of present and future, CT, and NQS, the Galilean Senshi are on the way – Sailor Ganymede ' What does that mean?"

Makoto replied as they heard the SDF-1 blast off "It means that the SDF-1 is in good hands."

* * *

><p>"Domino Leader in trouble!"<p>

Shingo responded "I read you, Lt. Romano, what's you situation!"

"We got jumped by battlepods while attempting to rendezvous with SDF-1. Already lost Lt. Corazza and Lt. Proctor."

Shingo's veritech team was rapidly closing on Romano's brown veritech which was being pursued by three battlepods.

"I've got a lock. Missile away." said Lt. Moore.

Tracy's volley of missiles took out two of the pods. Lt. Hawkes took out the other pods.

"We got 'em, Rino, just hang in there!" Shingo saw the smoke coming out of top of one of Romano's engines..

"Thanks, Sneakers for getting the bogeys, They shot me up pretty bad, I'm not going to make it to the rendezvous. My starboard engine is on overload and..." Romano's veritech exploded.

Shingo just said to himself. "Clear skies, Lt. Rino Romano."

Terri came on said "SDF ahead."

Before Shingo could respond, they heard an announcement from the battle-fortress first officer Lisa Hayes "This is SDF-1 shifting to horizontal propulsion." At that point the engines propelling the ship shifted from the engines underneath the ship to those at the rear of the ship. The voice came on again. "Standby for fighter pickup. All planes return to carrier bay. Over."

One of the other veritechs that had arrived ahead of them answered, "This is Sepia 3. Roger, control, returning to carrier bay."

Shingo then contacted the bridge. "SDF-1, This is Senshi team leader Lt. Tsukino, requesting docking."

"Roger, Lt. Tsukino, you're cleared for bay 327."

* * *

><p>Usagi,watching the ascent of the SDF-1 on Ami's computer, said "Sounds like the ships launch has taken the battle with them, I'll go see when the shelter officer will be opening the door." Usagi left to group to speak to the shelter officer.<p>

Meanwhile Ami was still watching the events unfolding.."Well the alien ships have stopped attacking the planet and are going after the ship, but that's odd."

Minako asked, "What's odd?"

"The aliens are destroying the smaller ships but are deliberately avoiding damaging the larger ship."

After a while of seeing a few moment of the battle on the computer, Minako says, "Oh no, they must have damaged it somehow, it seems to be on a landing approach back to the island"

Ami's computer beeped again.."No, not according to Mako-chan's friend Sailor Callisto, she says that they are trying to fake the aliens out. They are descending to 2000 feet altitude and are going to attempt a hyperspace jump to the far side of the moon in hopes to catch them by surprise."

As they were saying this, Usagi had come back to say "The shelter officer said that they are opening the doors now."

Rei suddenly stood up and said "NO!. You must stop them, Usagi! That would be a disaster if they open those doors now."

Ami said, "A vision, Rei."

"That spacefold will not go as planned, that door must not be opened!"

With a sense of urgency, Usagi ran to the shelter officer, "Sir, don't open that door yet! It would be a terrible idea. My friend Rei usually has a good sense about these things."

"And you are?"

"Usagi Tsukino-Chiba."

"Just a moment while I contact my superiors."

The shelter officer picked up a handset "Sir, we've had request to hold off on opening the shelter doors."

"Yes by an Mrs. Usagi Tsukino-Chiba."

The shelter officer suddenly stiffened at attention.

"Are you sure, sir? Understood. Need-to-know information only. Understood, Sir. Will leave doors closed, Sir!"

The shelter officer hung up the handset.."Okay miss, we'll leave the doors closed for now."

Usagi went back to where everyone else was. Ami said "They are activating the hyperspace engines." They observed a sphere expanding around the spacecraft to a distance that encompassed the entire island. They also felt the ground shake so hard that it knocked Minako off her feet. They all felt sense of disorientation. The next moment they were all weightless.

The next thing they felt was a thud as the SDF-1 crashed landed on the island once again but like before there was no damage.

Usagi said "I don't remember being this weightless since the time we were captured by Rubeus"

Ami replied, "Apparently there was a major miscalculation of the effects of a spacefold in the lower atmosphere which caused the SDF-1 to take us with it. Fortunately, like the shelter officer said the shelters were prepared for anything except the fact that no one could have anticipated the need for an artificial gravity system. What's worse, we're a lot farther out than Rubeus. We're in the orbit of Pluto."

"Pluto? Are you sure, Ami-chan?"

"I've checked and triple-checked, but that's where we are!"

Just then the announcement came over the shelter loudspeaker. "Your attention please, in a moment we will begin the process of moving the evacuees to the SDF-1 itself, repeating.."

Usagi said, "Ami-chan, did you hear that, at least we'll get to go back home, surely that ship will be big enough to do another spacefold to bring us back to Earth." All the ladies smiled and agreed.

Ami's smile faded. "I just got another message from Sailor Callisto..the captain just got word from engineering.. the spacefold engines have vanished."

Usagi asked "Meaning?"

Ami replied "Meaning that a journey that would have taken mere seconds will now take at best estimates over a year."

Minako said, "Maybe their fold thing-a-ma-jig is gone, but we can use our Sailor Teleport, can't we?"

Usagi shook her head. "Ami-chan, you and Mako-chan have lived in Macross City a few years now, how many people live there?"

Ami replied, "Approximately 70,000 people."

"I may not be a genius like Ami, but even I know we do not have the ability to teleport 70,000 back to Earth and it would be against our own natures as Sailor Senshi to abandon those that need us. Ami-chan, send this message to Sailor Ganymede: Tsuki ni hikari wa ai no mesaji"

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks to those that have added this story to favorites so far..constructive feedback from fans of either or both series appreciated.

As always the characters and series are not mine, I'm just mixing up the sandboxes a little bit :-)

-Xenite Trekker


	6. Chapter 5 End of a Long Wait

**Chapter 5: Rescue at the End of a Long Wait.**

(On the bridge of the SDF-1)

"We will have to get those shelters on-board and begin salvaging at once." came the order from Captain Gloval.

The SDF-1 bridge crew immediately went to work on the salvage operation when Vanessa got a message at her station and said to Claudia in a voice low enough for only her to hear. "The moonlight carries the message of love." At this Claudia acknowledged with a nod.

"Captain, " Claudia said, "Since we are going to be carrying the civilian population back to Earth, request permission to review the civilian manifest once it is compiled in the case we need to recruit and train replacement personnel."

"Permission granted."

"Thank you, Sir."

* * *

><p>(The Tsukino house, Juuban district, Tokyo.)<p>

"USAGI!" Ikuko cried out, heartbroken.

Kenji comforted her, "I know. I saw the news too."

"We've lost a daughter, a daughter-in-law and a son-in-law, and possibly our son as well unless he's on that damned ship that took off before the terrorists blew up the island." Ikuko said.

"Something does not add up. The military has not allowed any information from that place."

Just then there was a knock at the door, Kenji opened it up. "Setsuna. Dear, it's Setsuna, one of Usagi's friends, we met at their wedding a few years ago."

Ikuko attempted to regain her composure. "Thank you for coming, Setsuna. This is a difficult time for us, you understand."

"I understand, Mrs. Tsukino. I came as soon as I had heard of that so-called 'news report' about Macross Island."

Kenji replied, "I knew there was something was fishy about the reports we were getting."

"First of all, I have some inside information that your Usagi is alive and well as I happen to know that some of the Sailor Senshi are there."

Ikuko then said, "Well if anyone can protect, Usagi, her friends, and the people of Macross City, I'm sure that Sailor Moon and her Senshi can protect them."

Setsuna looked at the Tsukinos for a moment and finally said, "What I'm about to reveal to you, only a few others know and is something you would have found out in time. Time. Funny, I should put it quite that way. I never do this in the presence of others but..PLUTO PLANET POWER! MAKE UP!"...

Kenji and Ikuko were surprised to see that Setsuna was a Sailor Senshi herself. They were speechless.

"I am Sailor Pluto.", she said,"Not only am I a Sailor Senshi, but also a Guardian of the Gates of Time. I feel it would be easier to show you about your daughter and about what has happened rather than just tell you. I ask that the two of you come with me if you wish to know more."

* * *

><p>Inside the shelter module, it was all that Usagi and friends could do to hold on to each other as they floated weightless inside.<p>

The shelter officer made the announcement. "This shelter unit has now been brought on-board. Brace yourselves as the return to a gravity-controlled environment can be sudden." Not long after that announcement was made, they fell suddenly to the floor of the shelter. Once they were on their feet again the doors were opened and some of the military coordinated processing the civilian survivors.

A military officer addressed the crowd, "First of all, on behalf of the Robotech forces, we do sincerely apologize for the inconvenience we have placed on the people of Macross City, We did not expect our actions to have this effect but we will do the best that we can under they current emergency in cooperation with city government officials. What we require at the moment is information on everyone on board."

Usagi said to the others, "Let's just stick together for now." The others agreed.

* * *

><p>On the bridge of the SDF-1 there was discussion going between Claudia and Roy on a video monitor. "You can't go searching for your friend now, Roy."<p>

Roy responded, "But I'm telling you, Rick is out there somewhere. I can't just abandon him, you know."

"Now listen, you can't just abandon your post any time you feel like it. What if.."

Captain Gloval, having heard enough said "Officer Grant, let me talk to him."

"I'll patch you in on channel 8, sir."

The captain picked up the handset and spoke: "Commander Fokker, Gloval. You're request is denied. I'm sorry to hear about your friend, but we have over 70,000 civilian survivors on-board this ship now and we need all our officers on duty to insure their safety."

A very irritated Roy replied "Aye-aye, sir whatever you say. I'm sure that 70,000 civilians are a whole lot more important than my friend. Over and out, sir!"

The captain just said "Hmph!"

Claudia said to herself "Hothead!".

About that time computer operator Sammie Porter spoke up, "Claudia, I have the civilian manifest you asked for."

Claudia walked to Sammie's station and studied the names highlighted. She started repeating the highlighted names only loud enough for her and Sammie to hear. "Hmm..Usagi Tsukino-Chiba, Dr. Ami Mizuno,Rei Hino-Kumada , Makoto Kino, Minako Aino. I knew they were here when I got that message from Vanessa."

Sammie's eyes widened at the mention of the first name and whispered to Claudia. "Sailor Moon? Could she possibly help Roy find his friend?"

Claudia thought for a moment and whispered back. "Well, unlike us, the Galilean Senshi, the Lunar Senshi are not bound by military protocols..Send a coded message scramble channel Sierra Mike."

* * *

><p>"Well this place is certainly different." Kenji remarked upon seeing the Space-Time Door for the first time.<p>

Ikuko asked "Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, or whoever you call yourself, did you bring us here to bring us to Usagi?"

"The humans on-board would become too suspicious as a few know too much already. No, I thought it would be best to show what you need to know about Usagi and about Sailor Moon..."

Sailor Pluto pointed her Garnet Rod to one of the moon phase decorations on the door. The decoration grew brightly and it they appeared to be back inside the Tsukino house.

Pluto said. "Do not be deceived, we are still at the time-gate. What I am showing you are images of the past, you will neither be seen nor heard. What you appear to be seeing is your house, 17 years ago."

present-Ikuko and Kenji saw a young Shingo come inside the door and close the door behind him.

They then heard the voice of a young Usagi saying "Sailor V Kick!". They heard the tell-tale sound knowing that the door had been kicked.

Kenji laughed, "I wondered where that scuff mark on the door had come from. No harm done though.

The young Usagi had then exclaimed "Ouch! Mom! Please let me in!."

Present-Ikuko watched as she saw Past-Ikuko come to the door, saying, "Usagi, you really need to spend more time studying so you don't bring home any more low scores."

"Yes, mom." And Usagi walked slowly up to her room.

Sailor Pluto then said, "You may want to follow Usagi. These are only shadows of what has already happened. Usagi will not be able to see any of us."

So Present-Ikuko and Present-Kenji followed young Usagi up to her room. They found they could pass through the closed door as though it were not even there. When they got there, they saw Usagi had just fallen asleep on her bed for a nap. They observed Luna come in through the open window and jump on Usagi's bed.

Present-Ikuko remarked, "So this is when that cat originally came to this house. I don't understand."

"Just watch" said Sailor Pluto.

As they watched, the wind blew the window shut which woke Usagi up startled and said, "Hey, it's the cat with the crescent bald spot." What happened next caught the younger Usagi and observers by surprise.

Luna responded to Usagi. "It's not a bald spot. How rude."

A surprised Usagi said "It talked. A cat... A cat talked."

An equally surprised Present-Kenji said to Ikuko as Usagi and Luna was making their initial introductions; "Usagi never told us that Luna could talk, I wonder..."

"I have a sneaking suspicion, Kenji."

Just then they saw Luna do a somersault into the air and when she landed into the air a familiar brooch also landed on the bed.

"That brooch!" Ikuko exclaimed. "I always thought that was a gift from her friend Naru!"

"That's funny, I thought you got that for her birthday."

"There's more to this."

Their side conversation was interrupted by Luna's telling Usagi "Usagi, listen to me! There are strange things happening in Tokyo right now. An enemy the police can't fight." She then jumps up on the dresser in front of Usagi and tells her, "Usagi, you're going to fight these enemies. You are a chosen warrior. And your other mission is to find our princess with the others."

Kenji heard this and said, "Chosen warrior? Ikuko, you don't think.."

"I'm almost afraid to.."

Almost as if to answer Ikuko's fears, Usagi says "Okay. MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!"

The Tsukinos was shocked to see their own daughter's transformation into Sailor Moon. They watched the events continue to unfold until Sailor Moon and Luna left to rescue Naru.

Left in the now empty bedroom, Ikuko broke down in tears, "All this time, even as an adult herself now, and Usagi has never told us any of this."

Kenji added, "She was protecting us by not telling us."

* * *

><p>Time was passing slowly in the survivor encampment aboard the SDF-1, but a young man apparently had recognized Ami and had challenged her to a friendly game of chess. Although the match was a friendly one, it was a competitive one. Usagi's thoughts focused on memories of one chess match in particular all those years ago but fortunately she knows she does not have to worry about Ami being frozen as she loses a piece. The opponent Ami played this time was a nineteen-year old man, whose hair was also dyed blue and wore glasses. Not the coke-bottle style like Umino's but more of an aviator-style.<p>

The match lasted a while until finally.."I do believe that is a checkmate.", the young man said.

Everyone was shocked to see that Ami lost the match, Ami congratulated him saying, "That was a well-played game. What did you say your name was again?"

"Maximilian Sterling, you can call me Max."

Ami thought for a moment.. "The same Max Sterling that won last year's international chess tournament? My friend was the reigning champion that was defeated by a Max Sterling in that tournament."

Max responded. "You're a friend of Berthier Ayakashi? I'll have to say she played well for a five-time champion."

While not revealing everything, Ami said, "I taught her everything she knows."

Usagi interrupted saying, "Are you also the same Max Sterling that got the highest score of all time on the Sailor V video game?"

Max said, "Well, I do try my best at whatever I do, What I'd really like to try out is those Veritechs. I don't know if they would give a civilian like me a chance."

Ami's computer starting beeping. About the same time a voice yelled. "Hey Max, If you're through with your game, the chow line's opening up."

Max yelled back, "OK Ben, I'll be right there. Well ladies, It was nice meeting you."

Once Max left. Ami opened up her computer. "We got a message. This time it comes from a Sailor Europa. She says there are two missing civilians unaccounted for and that all the military personnel are tied up with the recovery operations."

"Okay", said Usagi, "Ami-chan, let them know that the Sailor Senshi will do what they can."

Rei added "Send also that Sailor Mars would like to speak to anyone who last saw either one of the civilians before they went missing."

* * *

><p>Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino were back at their house in Juuban , where there were also joined by Dr. Saeko Mizuno, who were all surprised at the events revealed to all of them by Setsuna who had been revealed to the three of them as Sailor Pluto.<p>

Kenji was the first to speak. "Are we the only parents or grandparents that know that know of our daughters being Senshi?"

"I asked Sailor Pluto that," Saeko said, "We're the only ones that she had to tell. Rei's grandfather had figured it out on his own before he had passed on. Makoto's parents had died before she even gained her powers, and Minako had already told her parents on the advice of Katarina. I noticed that there were some questions that she did not answer. She would just say that 'I am forbidden to reveal the future.'"

Ikuko said, "She is forbidden to reveal the future to us, even when some of those that our daughters fought with and against are from the future. I don't understand.. I especially had some questions about Chibi-usa, who had originally convinced us that she was Usagi's cousin, but I know that's not the case, because neither Kenji nor I had any siblings. Pluto also revealed to us, that Chibi-usa was a Sailor Senshi from the future, Sailor Chibi-Moon although how she relates to Usagi, I'm not sure."

Kenji says, "I have a thought, it maybe far-fetched, but given what we just witnessed, I'm not so sure." Both Ikuko and Saeko look at Kenji at this point. "Ikuko, remember that American film we took Usagi to see when she was seven years old?"

"Yes, because we had a debate on whether we should have taken her to see the subbed or dubbed version."

"Well, debate aside, the boy in the film had traveled to the past and accidentally interfered with his parent's first meeting and with the help of a crazy scientist and a time-machine built out of a DeLorean, he got his parents back together."

Ikuko replied, "Oh I get, what you're saying, there was a period of time while Chibi-usa was here when Mamoru had broken up with Usagi, but they had made up before she left..but if you're implying, what I think you're implying...Oh dear, you mean to say that Chibi-usa is our granddaughter from the future?"

"It makes sense, after all, didn't she act the same way that Usagi did at that age?" Kenji said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Roy had contacted Claudia after he had went off duty. "Claudia, I wanted to apologize about my outburst earlier. I'm just worried about Rick and his companion out there somewhere."<p>

Claudia responded, "I know. He's like a little brother to you.. Look, I've just had contact with someone who may be able to help. She wants you to meet her at the last place you saw Rick."

"I thought the Old Man couldn't spare anyone for a rescue mission."

Claudia answered again, "This contact is not in the Robotech forces and therefore is not subject to the captain's orders."

"OK, I'll meet with your contact, tell her I'll meet her at hatchway AS-2108 DL-P"

Roy had driven his jeep to the airlock where Rick's plane had been parked a few days earlier. He stepped out of the jeep, thinking of the last time he was here when he had told Rick and the girl he had rescued to stay put. "The contact would meet me here.", he said to himself. He was then startled by a female voice.

"Lt. Commander Roy Fokker, I presume?"

Roy looked up to where the voice was coming from. He saw a what appeared to be a young woman jump to the deck from an impossibly high beam. He got a good look at her. Long black hair, white bodysuit with a red collar and skirt, trimmed with purple bows both front and back, white gloves with red trim, and red heels.

"I haven't seen a uniform like that since the newspaper stories I saw in junior high. You're one of those Sailor Soldiers, aren't you!"

She responded "Yes I'm Sailor Mars. I asked you to meet me here because we want to help you find your friends."

Roy was stunned. "When I was young, the news stories I heard coming across the Pacific about the Sailor Soldiers from Japan provided a welcome distraction since Japan itself was not involved in the bloody hell of the GCW. (Although with your abilities, I'm not sure that the term "soldier" as we Americans understand it would really apply.)"

Sailor Mars told him, "We are known by different names in different languages around the world, but we have always referred to ourselves as Sailor Senshi."

"Ok "senshi" makes more sense, that's the Japanese word for "warrior", in fact one of our Veritech Squadrons is called Senshi Squadron."

Sailor Mars said, "I'm known for certain abilities that may help locate your friend, If I may?"

"Of course!" Roy said.

"Your last words when you left Rick here were "You can't imagine how enormous this ship is, so stay put.", right?"

Roy was surprised, "Those were my last words exactly!"

She walked over to the opening mechanism for the hatch and placed her hand on it briefly. "Your friend was determined to bring the girl that he rescued back to Macross Island."

Roy said, "Yes, very determined."

Sailor Mars than walked to a position directly facing the hatch door , moving her hands in front of her and chanting; "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" She then said, describing her vision to Roy, "I'm seeing the airplane flying out of the hatch, going into a momentary spin then leveling off heading towards the island. Then sudden displacement."

Roy said, "You mean the spacefold."

Mars continued. "I'm seeing the plane in space. I'm seeing it use its rocket boosters to try first to come back here but was unable to."

"Because any open hatches would've been sealed automatically prior to spacefold", Roy said.

"But they found another way back in the ship. They flew into a hole caused by an enemy craft in an unmapped section of the ship."

"So there is hope for them yet. Rick carried rations on his plane in case he crashed and he does know some basic survival skills. I hope he and his friend is found."

"We'll do our best.", Sailor Mars replied.

* * *

><p>A few days later the ladies were in the survivors encampment examining the ship's layout on Ami's computer for possible locations that Rick's plane could have ended up. "I've been scanning this ship for three days now, still no sign of them.", Ami said.."It is a big ship, it will take time, but we should be ready as soon as they are detected."<p>

While they were monitoring Ami's computer, a military official approaches the group. "Which of you ladies is Makoto Kino?"

Makoto stood up. "I am, sir."

"Miss Kino, I'm Colonel Maistroff. I am in charge of salvage and reconstruction operations on-board."

"Reconstruction?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, miss, in anticipation of a long voyage back to Earth, we feel the best way to prepare would be to first reconstruct Macross City inside the SDF-1, and since you did operate The Kindest Cut restaurant, I thought I would come speak to you."

"OK."

Col. Maistroff continued, "Your building survived intact. City records indicate that you had some vacant apartments on the upper floor of the restaurant in addition to your own residence."

Mako replied, "Yes I did, why do you ask."..

"Well as you may be aware, in addition to those civilians that were Macross City residents like yourself, Miss Kino, we have a list of civilians that were visitors to the island that are needing permanent quarters until we reach Earth."

Makoto responded, "If you check that list of yours, my friends are on that list. They were using those apartments as temporary places to stay to attend a wedding and if it is ok with you and with them I would like them to continue to have use of those facilities."

"That would make the transition easier, Miss Kino," the colonel said." May I please have their names."

"Of course, you would have them on your list as Mamoru and Usagi Chiba, Yuuchiro and Rei Kumada, Naru Osaka, and Minako Aino."

"Minako Aino, the actress is your friend?" The colonel was surprised at this remark.

Minako looked toward him. "Yes we have been friends since junior-high. Unlike some actresses I know, I have no problem with ego."

"Understood", the colonel said. "Thank you for your cooperation in this situation", and he left to interview the next group of civilians.

After the colonel left they looked at Ami who did some quick calculations.."Hmm, interesting prospect. Rebuilding the city inside the ship, could make our task a lot easier."

Within a matter of days the salvaged buildings were organized into city blocks and neighborhoods as close as was possible given the space available. Ami used to computer to scan for life signs outside of the expected military and civilian areas, and Rei tried to assist using her psychic abilities.

* * *

><p>On the twelfth day after the misfold, Ami's computer beeped and she called the others. "Everyone, meet me on the roof of the White Dragon Restaurant in sector 7X"<p>

A few moments later the senshi had transformed and were positioned on the roof of the restaurant. Sailor Mercury had her visor deployed.

Sailor Venus asked. "Did you find them?"

"I'm detecting two people trapped below the deck level.", Sailor Mercury said. "Sailor Mars, that defused enemy missile is right above their location. A well placed Flame Sniper attack should be enough to punch a hole in the deck and make it appear as an accident to allow a rescue. What do you think?"

"I say..MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

With that attack, Mars' arrow found its mark and cut cleanly through the cable holding the dud causing it to crash through the street/deck to the level below causing chatter from the various witnesses:

"What was that, an enemy missile?"

"Looks to me like it might've been a bomb."

"Look, there's someone down there!"

"It's a couple of kids!"

The civilian emergency crews took care of the retrieval with their equipment leaving the senshi able to fade back into the shadows, however they we not completely unobserved.

* * *

><p>On the bridge, the Captain saw Sailor Mars on the monitor. "<em>Bozhe Moi! Sailor Voine!* <em>This is some good luck indeed. They have rarely been seen outside of Japan but it is good fortune to have them along."

Lisa asked, "Should we inform the civilians, sir.?"

Claudia interjected, "I think the civilians have enough to deal with at this time, plus the longer we can keep the Sailor Senshi from public view, the more of an advantage we would have on the enemy."

"I see your point, Claudia." Lisa said.

The rest of bridge crew nodded in assent.

Lisa then keyed the ship-wide intercom "Message from the Bridge: the disturbance in sector 7X was caused by a construction accident. There were no injuries. The damage will be cleared up very shortly. We repeat, the disturbance is over. Please return to neutral status."

**Authors Notes:**

*****I found that on the Russian Sailor Moon wikipedia entry that as the equivalent term for senshi.

First of all I apologize that it took so long to update. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed so far.

Second of all I have updated the formatting of this chapter. (thanks for the advice Starsinger)

The story is still in progress


	7. Chapter 6 The SDF's Magnificent Transfor

**Chapter 6: ****Chōjikū Yōsai no Kareinaru Henshin **

_(The SDF's Magnificent Transformation)_

The ladies were helping Makoto pass the time straighten up the interior of her restaurant after the military engineers had properly situated the building within the newly re-built Macross City. Usagi said, "I have to admit, living inside of a spaceship is going to take some getting used to. I just got back from getting our ration packs while everyone else except Ami is helping get this place looking relatively normal. Speaking of which where is Ami?" Rei, dusting a table replied, "Well, Ami is a doctor now, after all. She is at the hospital for a staff meeting to try to restore medical services for the Macross City civilians. She would've told you herself but you overslept as usual." Luna just sighed, "Even as an adult, some habits are hard to break." Minako asked Usagi "Isn't Shingo suppose to come over here to meet us?" Usagi replied "I spoke to Mika, Shingo was supposed to get a pass from his superior to be able to come into town to see us. They stay at the base." No sooner had Usagi said that than Shingo and Mika came in the door. Shingo was carrying a paper sack. "Hi Sis, thought you and the other ladies would appreciate something different from the ration packs for lunch. So I brought some Chinese food." "Chinese food!", the ladies all said in unison. Makoto then asked, "Where in the world did you get Chinese food in deep space!" Shingo said, "You haven't heard? The White Dragon has re-opened!" Makoto said, "That' s crazy opening a restaurant in space! "

As they were enjoying their lunch, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it", Minako volunteered. She opened the door to a short man with receding hairline wearing a brown blazer.

"Minako Aino!" The man said, "I did not expect to find a well-known actress here. I'm Mayor Tommy Luan, and on behalf of the people of Macross City, I would like to apologize for the interruption in your career."

"I'm not bothered by it, Mr. Mayor, I'm looking forward to any challenges this will present. You said you did not expect to find me here?"

"Most of the other celebrities that were marooned with us were complaining, especially Jan Morris and her uppity agent Mary. I'm relieved that you a not like those at the Hotel Centinel."

Minako smiled and thought to herself _"If that snob Morris had experienced even a third of what I have, she would __not be so much of a prima-donna." _Then she said to the mayor, "What brings you to The Kindest Cut?"

"I was actually looking for the owner."

Makoto then spoke up. "That would be me, Mayor Luan. I'm Makoto Kino."

"A pleasure to meet you meet you Miss Kino. I see by the take-out packaging on your table that have heard the news."

"About the White Dragon's opening, I'm sure you did not want to talk to me about a Chinese restaurant's re-opening."

"You're right. I've come to talk to you about the possibility of you re-opening your own restaurant."

"What! I thought it was crazy for the White Dragon to re-open under these conditions."

"I thought the same thing when I saw them opening their doors but the owner's niece told me something that made sense to me, she said "Even though we are in a spaceship lost in outer space, we can still have life as usual." She then went on to remind me that this was still our hometown. So I started going around to all of the business owners to try to convince them to re-open their places of businesses to get Macross City up and running again. It's totally up to you, but I would like you to consider it."

"It's a lot to think about Mr. Mayor."

With that the Mayor left. Makoto said to the others. "Opening a restaurant on a spaceship is crazy, isn't it?"

Rei responded, "No crazier than that time you competed on "Iron Chef" against Iron Chef Ichiro Ohno..and lost."

Usagi added, "We can help too, It would give us something to do on this long voyage."

Rei asked, "Speaking of something to do, what is Mamoru doing through all of this?"

"Since we are going to be on this ship anyway, he has decided to accept Dr. Lang's offer as assistant chief engineer on-board."

* * *

><p>In the SDF-1's Engine Room, Captain Gloval and Dr. Lang was discussing a problem that had developed when the fold engines disappeared. Dr. Lang had shown the Captain his plans for what he called a 'modular transformation'.<p>

The Captain then asked, "Don't we have any other way to fire the main gun?"

"If you mean besides the modular transformation, Sir, no other way that I know of."

"So we just can't. Hmm. People are only now starting to get used to being here. To throw them into confusion again.. No it would be just too much."

At that point Mamoru, who had been working at a separate monitor, approached the two.

"Excuse me, Captain Gloval, I've been working on a contingency plan for the city just in case you have

to perform such maneuvering."

"And you are?"

"This is my new assistant, Dr. Mamoru Chiba."

"Hmm, Chiba.. That name sounds familiar, but go on.."

"Anyway sir, the with the modular design of the ship, only a few adjustments to the interior would be necessary once that first transformation was accomplished. If you'll look for a moment at these schematics..."

Mamoru then proceeded to show some design work that would allow a city inside a transformable battle-fortress..

"I'm impressed, Dr. Chiba. Your briefing as usual is thorough..of course!..why didn't I remember earlier..The Moon Base briefings.. Endymion?"

"You remembered, Captain."

"The briefing you gave then were thorough as well as I recall. Besides I saw the Sailor Senshi perform a rescue aboard my ship, which is what brought it to the forefront."

"As I recall, Captain, my back was against the wall. Besides the recon data, there was also the other evidence that had been brought to my attention, that meant I could not keep it from the military. One, when Kunzite sent Sailor Moon and the others to the moon, the energy of that teleport inadvertently re-activated the Lunokhod 2 rover which recorded the arrival of the Senshi on the moon and transmitted it to Baikonur. and Two, sworn statements by David Scott, Gene Cernan, and Harrison Schmitt confirming the existence of the ruins of the Silver Millennium. With that kind of data, how can I refute that."

"Indeed, Dr. Chiba. As far as your post-transformation reconstruction plan, I hope we don't have to put that plan to use, but it is good to have a plan in case it is needed."

"Thank you, Captain."

* * *

><p>"...So while I was waiting for my take-out to bring here, that idiot Lt. Hayward from Indigo team orders two Egg Foo Yungs and a milkshake which disgusted the waitress to no end."<p>

The ladies laughed as Shingo finished relaying his story,

"I noticed that the pilot that was rescued is renting a room there. I hope he signs on, we can use all the good pilots we can get."

Usagi then asked, "Can you tell us about the enemy you're fighting?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Usagi."

Usagi replied, "This from someone who had a big crush on Sailor Moon, until he snuck a peek in my diary."

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, not many wear that same hairstyle"

"After Beryl, Wiseman, and Galaxia, nothing would surprise us" Minako said.

"What about giants?", asked Shingo.

Usagi said, "When Metallia fused with Queen Beryl at D-point, she became a giant of sorts, so that's nothing new either."

Ami said, "A-ha, so that's why the fighter planes were made to transform into robots."

"Battloids, actually", Shingo corrected. A beep sounded.."Oh!" Shingo said, "I have to get back to base.. I'm supposed to report for patrol duty. I will see you later."

Ami asked as he was leaving, "They're built to fly in space?"

"That's right!" Shingo replied just before he was out the door.

Usagi then asked, "Ami, if the aliens find us after that space fold, will this ship be enough to protect us?"

"I hope so. In addition to the ship and the Veritech Fighters, there are also the non-transformable mecha which are called Destroids on-board. According to the continuing correspondence with the Galilean Senshi, the aircraft carriers Daedalus and Prometheus, which were caught in the fold sphere were attached to the main docking ports."

Rei then said, "It's funny that Shingo mentioned that we were fighting giants, because I had a vision of one giant in particular..he stood a little taller than Metallia, had blue skin with short black hair and wore a metal plate on one side of his head. But I did not get a sense of evil about him."

Ami asked. "More like just someone who just happens to be on the other side of this war?"

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>On the Prometheus hangar deck, Shingo has just returned from an assignment to test out the space-worthiness of the Veritech Fighter after the spacefold along with Lt. Moore.<p>

Tracy asked, "So what do you think about these Veritechs in space?"

Shingo replied, "I'm surprised at how well they handle in all three modes; Fighter, Guardian, and Battloid."

"I for one, appreciate the training we received."

Shingo said. "I know what you mean, that training would have come in handy when I was younger, I had tried to defend a friend of my sister's after she had rescued me from drowning."

"I'm more concerned on how we will get replacement personnel if we should encounter the enemy again."

Shingo then asked. "So, do you have family on-board?"

She responded, "My brother is in the Destroid Tomahawk squadron, but the rest of my family is in Vancouver in Canada. You, "Sneakers""?

"My parents are in Tokyo, but my wife, sister,and brother-in-law are all on-board."

"Tokyo, huh. Is it true some of the stories I've heard from there?"

"What stories, "Weasel"?"

"Stories of a group of women with special powers."

"Oh you mean, the Sailor Senshi? Yes, I've heard stories of them." Shingo said with a grin. "I carry a picture of their leader; Sailor Moon, in my cockpit."

"Wouldn't they be great allies to have in this fight?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly they heard an alarm sound on the PA system and a message:

"Enemy attack! Repeat! Enemy attack! This is not a drill! Scramble orders to all Veritechs! Scramble orders to all Veritechs!"

At the announcement, Shingo said, "Well, time to earn our pay!", as he as his wing-mates headed to their planes.

* * *

><p>Back at Makoto's restaurant, the ladies were still discussing re-opening when they heard the air raid siren and ship-wide message."<p>

"Air raid warning! All citizens proceed immediately and calmly to designated shelter zone. There is no cause for alarm." The message kept repeating.

Usagi said to Ami, who pulled her mini-computer out at the alert. "They've found us, haven't they. Where is the designated shelter zone around here so that we could go?"

"Fortunately the location of this building is in the center of one. I'm now getting some reports in. The attackers have sent what have now been identified as battlepods against the ship. Our fighters are still holding out against them. It looks like the enemy is sending one of their starships after us."

"But isn't that crazy, with that Mega-Crescent Beam, for lack of a better term."

"I sent a message to Sailor Callisto about that, she replied in code "stand by, we are hoping we don't have to use the main gun."

* * *

><p>As the battle raged on outside the SDF-1, Shingo heard the message on his comm from Commander Fokker.<p>

"...I'm afraid we're gonna have a tough one this time."

"I'm on two bogeys." Shingo said before blasting one "..uh..make that one bogey."

Lt. Hawkes asked, ""Sneakers" , shouldn't our ship be firing the main gun at the cruisers?"

"Let the SDF worry about its on-board weapons, Terri, you just watch my six!"

"Copy."

"SDF-1 to all Veritechs. Be advised to keep watch for enemy fire from the ships."

"Roger, SDF-1"

* * *

><p>The alien ships fired several direct hits on the SDF-1..<p>

Mamoru said, "Vince, Get that fire team over there, and get that hatch sealed!"

The damage-control teams worked quickly and got the fire out and the hatch sealed to prevent that section from decompressing. Mamoru picked up the nearest communication device.

"Bridge, this is Chiba in engineering, we got the fires out in time, but that last laser volley nearly destroyed the number 4 engine."

"Understood Dr. Chiba, I'll pass the message to the Captain. Grant out."

* * *

><p>On the bridge, Claudia relayed. "Number 4 engine is almost completely destroyed."<p>

Lisa added from her station, "Sub-control systems report considerable damage and casualties."

Another volley from the alien ships hit. Finally the captain decided, "That's the last straw! We're firing the main gun!"

The rest of the bridge crew reacted in shock. The captain continued.

"We will now execute Dr. Lang's designated modular transformation."

While others in the bridge crew were debating the effects on the crew and civilians, no one noticed Vanessa typing on a hidden brown mini-computer.

* * *

><p>At Makoto's:<p>

Ami gasped at the message we saw.."Message from Sailor Callisto-"Heads up and ears open!" Must be an important announcement coming up. Let's get to the top of the building." At this all five of the women made their way to the rooftop then waited. Within a few moments the announcement came.

"Attention all citizens, this ship will be undergoing a modular transformation in sixty seconds."

Rei said, "A transformation, huh? Well in that case..MARS CRYSTAL POWER..."

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER.."

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER.."

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER.."

"MOON ETERNAL.."

..MAKE UP!"

* * *

><p>On the bridge, A somewhat similar command was issued, Although the manner in which it was accomplished was altogether different.<p>

"EXECUTE A FULL SHIP TRANSFORMATION!"

* * *

><p>The Sailor Senshi wasted no time. They formed a circle of the rooftop surrounding Sailor Moon. At the center of the circle, Sailor Moon had her newly reformed Moon Power Tiare in hand. As the ship's transformation was starting she said. "Please, Silver Crystal, help protect the good people here!". When she said that, the crescent moon mark on her forehead began to glow as well as the jewels in the tiaras of the other four senshi present. A white globe of power started to expand in all directions centered on the senshi to a distance equivalent to three city blocks.<p>

* * *

><p>Outside the SDF-1 Lt. Hawkes radioed Shingo: "Look at that!"<p>

Shingo looked. "What in the world..?"

The boom section had separated first, then the docked carriers had swung to a ninety degree angle relative to the line of the ship. The center section was folding downwards in a counter-clockwise direction and the engines rotated in a clockwise direction. The resulting configuration was a robot-like fortress with the engines as its legs, the carriers as its arms, and the bridge section as the head, with the main gun as a shoulder mounted weapon.

* * *

><p>On the bridge the crew was monitoring the progress of the transformation.<p>

"Right wing section, modification percentage at seventy-five." Kim said from her station.

Sammie followed up; "Left wing section, modification percentage at eighty-three, Main gun up."

One of the monitors at Sammie's station showed a white glow around a small section of the converted cargo-area which now housed the rebuilt Macross City.

"Hey Kim, I'm picking up an unusual energy signature from the civilian sector."

"We haven't taken any hits to the civilian sector. Let me see, Sammie."

Kim walked over to Sammie's terminal and looked intently at the center monitor. She whispered, "Silver Crystal."

"You and I of all people should recognize THAT signature Sammie. Got it?"

"Yeah! I wonder if we'll get our chance again."

"Right now, we serve our princess best by our duty to our captain."

Kim then said,"Claudia, Code Mike November Golf in the civilian sector! Area J-1."

"Acknowledged, Kim."

Lisa looked over at Claudia.

"Mike November Golf, Claudia?"

"Just a malfunctioning monitor, Lisa, Kim's got a repair crew standing by."

_"Sorry I have to keep some things from you my dearest friend, Mike November Golf = Maboroshi no Ginzuishou = Mystical Silver Crystal. The Lunar Senshi are assisting the civilian populace."_

A signal beeped on Lisa's console, Lisa reported."Modular transformation completed, sir."

Claudia followed, "Captain, another attack formation is approaching from one-zero-nine-three.."

"Disregard, fire the main gun!"

"Yes Sir!"

The main gun fired vaporizing everything in its path. The pilots of the Veritech Senshi Squadron were completely speechless at the power of the beam.

On the bridge, Vanessa reported the results of the blast.

"Enemy ships disintegrated!"

The bridge crew erupted in cheers, but the captain, realizing the gravity of the situation simply ordered,

"Get me a full damage report on all sections immediately."

All sections started reporting in, Claudia was on intercom "Are you positive for section J-1?", She then told the Captain. "I don't understand, but somehow section J-1 has survived completely undamaged." Although she knew why that section did survive.

* * *

><p>The glow faded from the crystal and the Sailor Senshi surveyed the surrounding area from the rooftop of the restaurant.<p>

The shipboard announcement came on saying:"Whatever damage that has occurred is regrettable. However, we fired the main gun and completely destroyed the enemy ship. Thank you for your cooperation. Please report any casualties or damages to your section shelter officers as soon as possible."

Sailor Moon looked as Sailor Mercury saying "You'd probably better go on ahead and de-transform now. You'll be needed in your civilian duties."

"Right!."

Sailor Mercury left the others to aid the casualties, her transformation fading out as she rushed off.

Naru came up as Ami left, "Is everyone ok?"

"Seems like all's clear."

Makoto finally looked up. "OK, My mind is made-up..until the eventual rise of Crystal Tokyo, there is no way I am letting any giant aliens get in the way of my dreams. I'm re-opening! Who's with me."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the recall order was given and Commander Fokker radioed to all:<p>

"Alright boys, lets head for home."

Lt. Moore remarked, "Some home, big hunk of metal in the middle of nowhere."

Shingo replied. "Beats just plain nowhere. At least until we get back to Earth."

**Author's Note:**

Finally, another chapter finished.. this chapter as some may or may not have noticed briefly dabbled into the realm of historical fiction. With that in mind I'd like to offer a special dedication:

Now many people have been to the location where Sailor Moon's present and future settings are: The country of Japan. But to date only twelve brave individuals can rightfully make the claim that they walked the very ground where Sailor Moon's past is. It is to these individuals that this chapter is dedicated.

Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin (Apollo 11)

Pete Conrad and Alan Bean (Apollo 12)

Alan Shepard and Edgar Mitchell (Apollo 14)

David Scott and James Irwin (Apollo 15)

John Young and Charles Duke (Apollo 16)

Eugene Cernan and Harrison Schmitt (Apollo 17)

**Historical Disclaimer:**

According to the Sailor Moon story, the Silver Millennium was in the Sea of Serenity.. the landing sites for Apollo 15 and 17 as was the unmanned Soviet Luna 21 (which carried the Lunakhod 2 rover) mission was also in or near the Sea of Serenity.


End file.
